


不收你车费哦亲【又名：八字没一撇】

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>粉色研究半AU，题目一语双关,John没有在斯坦福叫他的时候停下。而是上了杰弗森·霍普（粉色研究中的老的哥）开的出租车回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不收你车费哦亲【又名：八字没一撇】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Fare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109669) by arbitrary_fic. 



***  
彼时，在皮卡迪利大街上，John好像听见有人在叫他的名字。那声呼唤短暂地将他从自己的思绪中惊醒了一会儿，但毕竟“John”是个普遍的名字。他重新低下了头，没有停下脚步。这些日子，重新找到向前走的动力真是太难了。  
  
等到他买完杂货的时候，他的腿已经疼得尖叫，右肩膀也像是着了火。该死的拐杖。还有当然了，看起来没有哪辆出租车愿意停下来载他。尝试了大约10分钟之后，John采用了博取同情心的拦截计策，挥舞着他的拐杖看能不能拦下一辆车。比起一个穿着二手外套的男人明显不容乐观的财政状况，也许怜悯更能打动这些司机。  
  
当一分钟不到就有一辆车为他停下时，他却差点忍不住要用拐杖敲那个的哥戴着软呢帽的脑袋了。他不需要同情。他一点不他妈的虚弱。他中了枪但他活了下来；他比什么时候都强壮。他不过只是缺少能为之活下去的东西罢了。  
  
但他确实没办法再走一个街区了，因此他还是上了车。“刚特斯通路22号，谢谢。”的哥咕哝着表示知道了，然后发动车离开了路边。John把头抵在拳头上，看着这个世界在眼前滑过。  
  
“您瘸的挺厉害啊，”过了一阵，那的哥操着一口伦敦东区口音说道，他的发音那么标准，以至于John怀疑他是练习过用来专门与游客对话的。“战场受的伤？”  
  
John抬起头看着他。“为什么你会这么说？”他能感觉到自己的脸热了起来。仁慈的上帝啊，一个的哥都看得出来？他表现的是有多明显？难道整个世界都能看穿包裹着他的破布一样的尊严，看见他是怎样像某些救济案例那样一败涂地的么？  
  
“哦，只是胡蒙的，先生。干我这行，你见得到各种人。”那的哥快活地说。实话说，John感觉他就像是被一个活着的老牌专车司机拉着一样。这伦敦口音，司机的帽子，还有这张尖嘴猴腮的脸；这家伙是从哪部老电影里钻出来的么？“只不过注意到您有那种当兵的气质罢了。而且您晒得很黑。在这附近可晒不成这样。”他轻笑了几声，试图引着John称赞他对伦敦天气讲的俏皮话。  
  
John连个假笑都懒得给他。“是啊。猜得很准。”颇有观察力。John一直喜欢在出乎预料的地方跟聪明人打交道。与他约会过的最聪明的女性是名咖啡师。但这次看起来没有以往那种火花了。现在出现火花的机会已经没几次了，考虑到未来的一切都是滚动着的灰暗平淡。  
他重新把下巴抵在拳上，但那的哥又开始说话。“复员回家不像您想象那样美好，是吧？”  
  
John猛地坐直身。“什么？”  
  
那男人抱歉地耸了耸肩，明显意识到他刚才的话是踩到了雷区。“您看起来有些消沉，仅此而已，先生。我听说适应阶段会很艰难。”  
  
这不是个John想要深入的话题，特别是跟一个彻彻底底的陌生人。“多谢关心，”他低声嘟哝道，不太在乎那司机能不能听见。“我心里有数。”  
  
他特意明显地把脸转向窗户，但显然这家伙看不懂暗示。“什么都不想做……您正进行心理治疗，是吗，先生？”  
  
John的头转了回来。“抱歉？”刚刚这个的哥是不是指控他有自杀倾向了？John瞥了一眼面板上的名牌，仔细考虑着要不要发火。“你看，霍普先生，这真的不管你的事，如果你愿意别再提起这茬，我会不胜感激。”  
  
在有人声明他们不想再谈的时候，通常情况都会结束一场对话了。你会以为这是常识。所以当那司机吸了口气准备说话的时候，John难以置信地转过了头瞪着他。  
  
“你看，我这么问是有理由的。”  
  
John咬紧了牙。上帝帮帮他，如果他的出租车司机将要坦白自己有自残倾向的话，John会立马下车。  
  
但那的哥转过头，露出了一个与之前的对话完全违和的傲慢假笑。“从没想过我会跟一个有自杀倾向的人玩这个游戏。”  
  
John的直觉警报发出了呼叫，而这——他的目光转向四周，真正将注意力专注到车子正经过的建筑——这根本不是通往John住着的位于刚特斯通路那简陋旅馆的路。的哥冷静的就像黑夜的雪，转了个弯停在了一排破旧空荡的商用物业建筑群前。  
  
John转头瞪着他。“这他妈怎么——”  
  
一把枪正冲着他的脸。  
  
的哥冲他不含歉意地点了下脑袋。“如果你不介意的话，下车吧。”  
  
John眯起了眼睛。“我这是在被抢劫么？”他能感到自己的心率在加快。他的思维也随之清晰，计算着角度和逃脱路线。他伸手够向车门把手。  
霍普微笑着，跟John同步下了车，枪口保持对准他的姿势。“你看新闻吗？啊啊，把拐杖留在这儿，拜托了。”  
  
John低头看着手中的拐杖；车门附近没有足够的空间挥舞它。他张开手，让它径直从手中落到公路上，然后顺从地照着司机指示的方向朝一扇斑驳布满涂鸦的门一瘸一拐地走去。逃跑毫无意义，用他的腿是不用想了。这个男人已经完全掌控了情况。而且，假如John对自己残忍的诚实一回的话，在这一点上他更倾向于“致命的有趣”而不是“平淡的无聊”。“我看报纸。”  
  
“能想起什么有关于那些‘连环自杀案’的新闻吗？”  
  
即使他没读过，那嘲讽强调的几个字也足以让John了解到他需要知道的一切了。“是的，我想起来了。这么说，那是你做的。”这么多的“自杀”。反正这已经是媒体制造恐慌的一次愚蠢尝试了。他不得不扭动门把打开门然后……“噢该死。楼梯？真假？”仁慈的上帝，这栋楼起码有五层。他得爬几层？  
  
但那把枪朝楼梯指了指，所以他还是扶着肮脏的扶手爬起了楼梯，为了防止摔倒，他靠在扶手那侧的衣袖上沾满了油漆和木屑。其实他还挺想摔在这个混蛋身上呢。那可够他受的。  
  
在一间空房间里——顶层，该死的混蛋——John停了下来面对着他的绑架者。“好了，现在干嘛？”他张开双臂。“你要给我一枪？那就有点儿好猜了吧。”  
  
霍普摆了摆头。“正是。正是。但我已经有了另一个主意，我觉得像你这样爱冒险的人肯定会相当喜欢的。”他从口袋里掏出两个小瓶子然后举起来。  
  
John看着瓶子里的药片。“毒药？噢，好吧。被枪杀太老套了。毒药，啧，这就更有意思了。”他真的不会在乎这个疯子会不会介意他嘲讽的语气。这他妈的是个什么人生啊？他中了枪，失去了一切，回来伦敦过着狗屎一样的生活，然后当改变终于发生在他身上，居然是被一个连环杀人犯绑架了。这简直足够让他信仰上帝了，只不过这位上帝有着狗屎般的幽默感。  
  
霍普咧开嘴朝他露出一个古怪的微笑。“一见到你，我就认出你是个绝望的人。我也亲身经历过。你会不停地问自己，是吧，（活着）到底值不值得？要不要自己了结自己的痛苦。所以我在想，说不定我这还是帮了你的忙呢。知道吗，没有比直面死亡更能让人发现自己其实想要活下去的了。”他卡嗒一声将瓶子放在身侧的窗台上。“这是个游戏，知道吗。这其中一瓶里是毒药。另一个不是。我们分别吃一颗，然后我们之中的一个人会死，另一个人活。”  
  
John瞪着他。他觉得自己隐隐有些失望于这事儿没有更多戏剧性。怪异的背景音乐。墙上的钩子。除了一个老头和John及其确定他从某部有关海盗的电影里剽窃来的提议。“那是有史以来我听过的最愚蠢的事了。我 _凭什么_ 要答应你？”  
  
霍普晃了晃手枪。“比挨枪子儿好多了，对不？”  
  
过了好一会儿，John都感觉目瞪口呆。他看着那个老头，那把枪，那药片……然后向后仰起头大笑起来。“好吧！给我看看这游戏是怎么玩的。”  
  
霍普的嘴角抽搐了一下。John分别不出他是被逗笑了还是感到不安。“哦，很简单的。”他拿起其中一个瓶子，然后把它放在John那头的桌上。“现在，我看起来像是个把毒药放得离我近，还是离你近的类型呢？”他朝John示意了一下两个瓶子的位置，挑起一边的眉毛，令人毛骨悚然的蓝眼珠闪烁着。“就这样，看见了吗？没什么比与死亡面对面更能让你发现，你真正想要的其实是活着的了。”  
  
他是对的。John知道霍普从自己的神情中看了出来，因为他能感觉到。这一刻，世界不再是灰色的了。他不在乎什么狗屁未来。重要的是活下去并走出这扇门。这正是他所怀念的，而他之前感觉糟透了，正是因为即使在伦敦，也没有什么能定期给他这种嗡嗡作响的快感。  
  
显而易见，霍普也能看出这点来，因为他正在微笑。“那么这次，也许你并不想走了。而这也让事情变得更有趣了。时间到了，选一瓶吧。”  
John点了点头，然后朝他眼前的那个药瓶伸出了手，而那只手，他注意到，并没有颤抖。他等着霍普拿起他的那个药瓶。  
  
然后他把药瓶甩到霍普脸上，上前两大步缩短他们之间的距离，把枪从他手里猛地扭掉，然后用枪托狠狠地给了那个蠢货一下。  
  
两条强壮的腿站得笔直，他等到霍普躺在地上眨着眼回复意识，然后把枪对准霍普的脑袋，扣动了扳机。  
  
他们两人都没有瑟缩。  
  
“我他妈的是个老兵，”John说道。“你以为我认不出一把真枪长啥样？”他吹灭了那个从创意打火机口冒出来的小火苗。“再说了，这是把格洛克【注1】。就算这是真货，搭配你这么小树枝似的手腕？扣动扳机的后坐力会强到让你连一座建筑物的宽墙都打不中。”他从口袋中掏出手机打了999。“现在呆着别动等警察来，不然我就烧掉你的眉毛。”  
  
***  
  
当警察来时现场一片吵闹。John服从了他们的每一句指示，让他们将他和霍普都铐了起来，对到场的探长讲述了整个事件经过，然后回到警局再讲一遍，然后 _又_ 对一个突然出现的爱出风头的家伙讲述了一遍，他穿着一件贵到任何警察的薪水都买不起的大衣。  
  
在那高个儿饭桶第三次侮辱他时，John打断了他转向银发探长。“不好意思。”他指着那个颧骨高到没天理的混账。“这是谁？他是跟你一起的吗？因为我非常肯定我从没见过任何一个警察有那么可笑的头发，而且这件事已经开始让我失去兴趣了。”  
  
那个探长被他的咖啡呛住了。高个儿饭桶皱起了眉。“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”  
  
John瞪着他。 _噢，上帝啊，别再来一次了_ 。“阿富汗。我曾是皇家陆军军医队的医生，我被子弹射中了肩膀，但却是我的一条腿不好用了，除非明显我是在生死抉择的情况下，而如果再有一句侮辱从你嘴里冒出来，现在就会是个生死抉择的时刻。”  
  
那个探长真的，字面意义上的，大笑着从椅子上摔了下来，咖啡全撒在他灰色的夹克上。那个高个儿饭桶却令人费解地咧嘴笑了，好像John刚为了这辈子得到的最高赞美而付了他钱一样。“而你正想找个合租的室友。”  
  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：格洛克手枪（Glock gun）http://baike.baidu.com/view/15675.htm GLOCK手枪的扳机力不轻（5.5 磅），扳机行程较长，如果不是故意扣动扳机的话，很难击发的。而在对于提供给执法机构的GLOCK手枪，还换上了扳机力更大（11磅）的击发组件，以减少警用枪走火的可能性。


End file.
